


The Wicked Feast

by cloaked__schemer



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Friendship, Gen, happy crying, just unabashed kamiya-loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: Kamiya’s been hard at work with his solo debut. His friends decide to surprise him when he gets home from Fukuoka.





	The Wicked Feast

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps not my greatest work ever but i just wanted to write some sappy friendship and kamiya love

“Hurry, hurry, hurry! They’re probably already back by now!” Saki burst into the cafe’s kitchen, bouncing around excitedly. “Are you guys nearly done?!”

Soichiro’s focus didn’t shift from the cake in front of him. He simply continued working, very carefully piping icing out to decorate the dessert he had crafted. Asselin on the other hand let out a sharp cackle, louder and even more exuberant than usual.

“Satan and I have crafted our most wicked alchemic creation yet! Gaze upon our work and tremble!” He stepped away from the counter and revealed a feast fit for royalty. A warm and hearty stew, a selection of cooked meats and vegetables, and even Asselin’s spin on tacos, with all sorts of delicious fillings.

Saki felt his mouth watering at the sight. He let out a high-pitched squeal, throwing his arms around Asselin excitedly, throwing the man off-guard and making him yelp loudly.

“It’s super papi-mazing! I can’t believe it!” Saki twirled on the spot after he let Asselin go. “Ooooh, Kamiya’s gonna be so surprised! I can’t wait to see the look on his face, he’s gonna be all like—“ He opened his mouth into an ‘O’ shape, lightly smacking his hands against his cheeks in a mocking surprised expression. “Oh my god, my phone’s charged isn’t it...? I can’t miss that photo-op...”

Soichiro cleared his throat menacingly. Both Saki and Asselin paused, slowly turning to look at him, still in place where he had been before.

“I’m working and you two are being loud,” He said in an almost-whisper, not taking his eyes off the cake in front of him. When he continued, his voice was softer. “For Kamiya, I want this to be perfect. I need to focus, but I can’t if you two are shouting like that.”

Saki nodded in understanding. He grabbed Asselin’s arm suddenly, tugging on it gently.

“Come on Asselin, we can decorate the table instead! We’ve gotta make it look totally papi!”

“N-nay!“ Asselin kept his voice down now, not wanting to distract Soichiro. Saki pouted. “My creations still need work before they reach true perfection. One misstep and my magic could be ruined...” He picked up Satan from his spot on the bench, placing him on his regular spot on his shoulder. “We also need to make sure they are warm when Kamiya arrives.”

As soon as Asselin finished speaking, Saki’s phone chimed. He pulled it out hurriedly, finding a text from Makio waiting for him.

[ Kamiya and I are on our way!!! you guys are almost ready right? ]

He let out a gasp, quickly texting back an affirmative before he set his phone down. He rushed back towards the dining area of the café, but not before turning around to face the two men once more.

“Roll and Kamiya are coming! Move papily everyone!” Saki shouted, hurrying out and getting to work on organising and decorating the tables.

 

—-

 

“I can’t wait to see everyone again!” Yukihiro was full of smiles despite being a little tired from all the work he’d been doing the past few weeks. After all the extra practice, the travel, and performing, he was glad to finally get a break. He shook a couple of the bags he was holding, hoping to draw Makio’s attention to them. “I got everyone souvenirs from Fukuoka! I’m excited to give them out, I think you’ll all really love them.”

“Ah, I can’t wait! I wonder if it’s cake-related...?!” Makio cried out, fists clenched in anticipation. Then, he smiled sweetly, looking up at Yukihiro. “...can I have mine now?”

“No, of course not! It’ll ruin the surprise!” Yukihiro chuckled, nudging his friend’s shoulder playfully. “Plus, it’s more fun to share that kind of happiness with everyone, don’t you think? It’d just be unfair to the others.”

Makio sighed in defeat, hanging his head as he walked. Yukihiro laughed again, glad to be reunited with one of his best friends again. Then, realising how close they were to the Café, he got even more excited, and sped up a little. Soon he was a few steps in front of Makio, coming up to an intersection and looking every way to figure out exactly which was he was meant to go, before turning right—

“Kamiya!”

Makio grabbed the back of his sweater and pulled him backwards. When he turned around, he found him panting slightly, phone in his hand.

“We’ve gotta go left, not right!” Makio clarified, letting out a sigh of relief. “I stopped to text Saki and then I realised you were gone...wow, that was close!”

Yukihiro looked away, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. He’d only been gone a few days and he had already forgotten the way from the office to the Café...

“Typical. I’m sorry for worrying you, Makio,” Yukihiro apologised, lowering his head a little. He perked up in an instant though, smiling again. “We are close though, right? We should hurry! I don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

“We are! It’s just up ahead, so come on!” Makio broke into a grin, and the two of them crossed the road and ended up practically running up to Café Parade. Seeing it made warmth erupt in his chest—one of his favourite places in the world, where he could always be with his friends and make people happy...he had missed it so much, even if it had only been a week.

He stopped when they arrived, looking up at the building Makio ran inside. Yukihiro broke out into a smile, feeling elated to finally be back, to see his friends again. With happiness and warmth running through him, he walked up the stairs and pushed the doors open—

—And nearly fell over when he was met with four loud pops and confetti in his face.

“Welcome home, Kamiya!” Makio, Saki, Soichiro and Asselin all cried out at once. Saki jumped forward, throwing his arms around Yukihiro with a happy yelp.

“We missed you so, so, so much! I’m so glad you’re back!”

Yukihiro, still in a state of shock at the welcome, gently patted Saki on the back. Before he could say anything Saki had let go of him, and covered his eyes with his hands.

“Come with us, Kamiya. We have a surprise for you,” He heard Soichiro’s voice as he felt two different hands on his back, pushing him forward slightly. “No peeking.”

He just nodded, confused, allowing his friends to guide him forward before he was advised to take a seat. Suddenly he was surrounded by all sorts of mouth-watering scents, and when Saki pulled his hands away their source was finally revealed.

He gasped at the sight of the magnificent meal set out before him—stew, meat, vegetables—were those tacos?! And then there was a beautiful cake, impeccably decorated, with strawberries on the top and fresh cream holding together the fluffy layers.

“Wow...I can’t believe it...” Kamiya breathed, vaguely aware of the sound of Saki’s phone’s camera capturing the look on his face, saying something about his reaction being just as he had expected.

Asselin’s laugh echoed through the otherwise empty dining area, his chest puffed out proudly.

“‘‘Twas the idea of the Descendent of the Papi Tribe, to hold a wicked ceremony to welcome our leader back!” He bellowed, his excitement clear in how fast he spoke. “What do you think, Kamiya?! Have we succeeded in the dark arts of surprise?!”

Yukihiro looked between each of his friends, a wave of overwhelming happiness rushing over him. Though he had been away for such a short period of time, they’d put this together for him just to welcome him back. Emotion welled up in his chest, before it overflowed and he felt tears in his eyes.

“Huh? K-Kamiya, what’s the matter?!” Makio stood up worriedly, looking terrified. “Was it too much? Do you not like it?”

Yukihiro saw Soichiro smile in fond understanding before he stepped behind his friend and rubbed his back gently. Finally letting go of the bags holding the gifts, Yukihiro reached up and tried to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks, an uncontrollable smile on his face.

“You...you didn’t have to bother with all of this...” He stuttered out, sniffling. “It was only a short trip, after all.”

“Pfft, of course we did! You’re our leader!” A pink pack of tissues was held out to Yukihiro as Saki spoke. “We opened the Café every day you were gone, but it’s totally not the same, y’know? Like, maybe this was a bit O-T-T, but...”

“Without our fearless leader, the Dark Duke Vepar, to guide us, we are lost! So now, to replenish all of our energy after this harrowing week we prepared a mighty feast to celebrate your triumphant return!” Asselin shouted, grinning. He grabbed Satan off his shoulder, holding him out a little. “The five of us all anxiously awaited this day...it felt like millennia, but it has come! So please, enjoy!”

Yukihiro nodded, finding it impossible to bring his crying under control. He couldn’t believe how much his friends loved him, how much effort they had gone through just to welcome him back. He felt his chest swell.

“Thank you all so much. I missed you all too, all I could think about while I was gone was how much I wish you all could’ve been there with me,” He said, his hands over his heart. “It’s kind of overwhelming, but in the best possible way. Thank you again.”

“There’s no need to thank us, Kamiya. You do so very much for this group; this is just something small for us to give back,” Soichiro smiled, his hand still on Yukihiro’s back. “Now, I think we should all hurry and eat this wonderful meal before it gets cold.”

“Wait, one thing first!” Saki cheered, hurrying forward and hugging Kamiya tightly. “Group hug! Everyone get in here!”

Makio was quick to follow his friend, one arm around Yukihiro and the other around Saki. Asselin joined in next, making sure that Satan got in on the love as well, while Soichiro came in last.

Yukihiro tried his best to circle his arms around all five of his friends at once, but it proved difficult. He hoped his gratitude made it across anyway in his massive grin.

“Oh right!” Yukihiro exclaimed once they all broke apart and sat down to eat. He hoisted up the bags from under the table, digging through them. “My gifts to all of you from Fukuoka! First, I found this charm with cakes on it that I thought you would love, Makio...”

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them so much okay


End file.
